Un Viaje Con Red
by DarkCris
Summary: En esta historia Red viejara con nuestro heroes haciendo que cierta pelimiel se junte con cierto entrenador despistado
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta mi primera historia espero que les guste.**

 **Cap. 1**

 **Un día mientras nuestro querido grupo iba caminando hacia la siguiente batalla de gimnasio de Ash y luego Clemontdijo:**

 **Clemont: chicos parece que ya se está haciendo de noche que les parece si acampamos aquí .**

 **Serena: si además ya avanzamos mucho en el día**

 **Ash : está bien chicos igual aprovechare para entrenar un poco**

 **EN LA NOCHE**

 **Ash no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió levantarse y vio como clemont y pikachu dormían y decido salir sin hacer ruido al salir vio como la carpa de serena y Bonnie estaba abierta y dijo:**

 **Ash:donde habrán salido?**

 **Luego se acercó a la carpa y vio que faltaba serena así que decidió buscarla**

 **MIENTRAS CON SERENA**

 **Serena ya se había acostumbrado a salir con fennekin durante la noche**

 **Serena:fennekin ya nose que hacer con ash nose si decirle lo que siento aunque nose si m corresponderá (triste)**

 **Fennekin:fenne (preocupada)**

 **Ash recién observo a serena y vio que ella comenzaba ponerse triste y decido hablar**

 **Ash: Serena**

 **Serena: Ash! (sorprendida y guardando a fennekin)**

 **Ash: que pasa (tranquilo)"que bien se ve cuando se sonroja"**

 **Serena: nada es que vengo a pensar (nerviosa)**

 **Ash: sobre que?**

 **Serena: eh sobre mi siguiente perfomance y tu?**

 **Ash: solo no podía dormir**

 **ASH Y SERENA SE MIRARON A LOS OJOS SERENA NO PODIA EVITAR SONROJARSE Y ASH ESTABA HIPNOTIZADO CON EL SONROJO DE SERENA.**

 **DE REPENTE UN ESFERA BRILLANTE APARECIO EN EL CIELO ASH Y SERENA LA VIERON COMO BAJABA EN EL BOSQUE Y ASH Y DIJO**

 **Ash: vamos Serena (agarrándole la mano)**

 **Serena: si (sonrojada)**

 **AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR VIERON A UN JOVEN DE GORRA ROJA ECHADO EN EL PISO Y SERENA DIJO:**

 **Serena: Ash, parece que esta inconsciente**

 **Ash: cierto será mejor que lo llevemos donde clemont seguro que el sabrá que hacer**

 **Continuara...**

 **el siguiente cap. sera de como red llego donde ellos lo subire muy pronto**

 **chau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh aquí el segundo capi si preguntan por que tan pronto es por que ya tengo escrito media historia**

 **Cap. 2**

 **Red se encontraba caminando por pueblo Paleta se encontraba desanimado ya había cumplido sus metas (ser campeón y completar la pokedex de kanto y de repente escuchpo un vos en su mente**

 **?:No sabes que hacer verdad**

 **Red: tienes razón, pero será mejor hablar en algún lugar donde no nos vean**

 **?:ve a la montaña**

 **Red: esta bien**

 **DESPUES DE ESO EN UNA MONTAÑA**

 **Red: sal ya (lanzando una pokeball)**

 **Mewto: al fin me sacas**

 **Red: perdón pero últimamente nose que hacer**

 **Mewto:al menos liberame**

 **Red: por qué dices eso si sabes que puedes salir cuándo tú quieres**

 **Mewto: si pero se me haría de mal gusto salir sin permiso de mi entrenador**

 **Red: bueno pero ya dime para que me trajeras acá**

 **Mewto: está bien te lo diré, Mew vendrá a esta montaña**

 **Red: qué?**

 **Mewto: si el me lo dijo telepáticamente y me dijo que necesita mi ayuda**

 **Red: ok, te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

 **Mewto: no lo atraparas (molesto)**

 **Red: pero por que no? (dudando)**

 **Mewto: es un legendario que protege a los pokemon**

 **Red:ok**

 **Mewto: mejor continuemos hablando mientras esperamos**

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

 **Mewto: Red, la ves que me atrapaste como conseguiste que charizard evolucionara en esa forma.**

 **Red: la verdad ni yo sé cómo ocurrí eso, solo sentí los sentimientos de charizard y de mi se juntaban en un solo objetivo**

 **Mewto:mmm creo que puedo ayudarte en ese tema**

 **Red: en serio?**

 **Mewto:si pero de eso se encargara mew**

 **Red: wow pero creo que se esta tardando no?ç**

 **Mewto: de hecho mew ya estaba aquí desde hace un rato**

 **Red: que?**

 **Mewto:si, el se encargo de liberar a los legendarios que atrapaste**

 **Red:por que?**

 **Mew : red ellos son elementales protegen a los pokemon que viven en donde ellos habitan**

 **Red:ok, igual ya sabemos de ellos**

 **Mewto: para que me llamaste Mew**

 **Mew: ahora te lo explico, red te gustaría averiguar de ese cambio que sufrio tu charizard**

 **Red: de veras?**

 **Mew: si pero ve a traer 5 pokebolas y charizard mas la piedra que lo hacen evolucionar**

 **Red: ok, ya voy (dirigiéndose a su casa)**

 **Mew: bien mewto ahora te explico todo**

 **Mewto:ok**

 **LUEGO DE UN RATO**

 **Red llego donde los legendarios y vio que ellos ya habían terminado de hablar y esperaban a Red para comenzar su aventura**

 **Mew vio a red y se acerco a el  
luego de que vieron a red ambos pokemon se alejaron un poco y se vieron frente a frente los ojos d ambos se comenzaron a poner de color azul y en medio de ellos apareció un portal **

**Mew: Red esa piedra que usas para que charizard cambie no la pierdas en un mes yo te buscare a través de ellas**

 **Red:entendido**

 **Mew:Red ve dentro estoy seguro de que esa aventura te espera**

 **Red:claro (entrando en el portal)**

 **El siguiente capi será dentro de una semana,antes si es que me alcansa el tiempo y también si veo si les gusta**

 **Chau**


	3. Chapter 3

aquí tenéis la conti bueno en este fanfic ash ,serena y clemont tienen 14 y bonnie tiene 8

Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Satoshi Tajiri

Cap. 3 Explicación

Luego de que Red despertara solo vio a un pelinegro junto a un pikachu,una pelimiel ,un rubio de la misma edad de el y una niña rubia con un pokemon que el no conocia y luego escucho que le preguntaban

?:Disculpa cuál es tu nombre?

Red: Red mi nombre es Red y ustedes?

Ash: Yo me llamo Ash Ketchum soy de Pueblo paleta

Red: pueblo paleta *pensando y susurrando*

Serena: Hola red soy serena de pueblo boceto un gusto conocerte *sonriendo*

Clemont: Soy clemont de ciudad luminous

Bonnie: Yo soy Bonnie y este es Dedene

Dedene:dedene..

Ash:red,que hacias en el resplandor de anoche

Red:cual resplandor?*pensando*

Ash:no lo sabes? ayer te encontramos en medio de una luz

Red:a no, no lose (recordando como llego ahi)

Ash:bueno,pero que hacias en medio del bosque ?

Red:mmm... (intentando inventar una historia)

Ash:red?

Red:es que decidi hacer un viaje por otra region

Ash:en serio?

Red:si decidi ver si podia averiguar sobre el cambio que presenta mi pokemon

Ash:cambio? no sera la mega evolucion

Red:que es la mega evolucion?

Ash:la mega evolucion es un cambio que sufre un pokemon y luego vuelve a la normalidad

Clemont:ash sera mejor que yo le explique

Ash:esta bien

Clemont:veras red la mega evolucion es una evolucion que sufre un pokemon haciendo que aumente su poder

pero esta evolucion solo es temporal y se nesecita 2 piedras especiales

Red:ya entiendo

Ash:Red, que tal si nos acompañas en nuestro viaje y mientras te explicamos mas sobre la mega evolucion

Red:claro igual queria preguntarles eso

Clemont:no hay problema verdad?

Serena:claro que no ademas mientras mas mejor

Bonnie:siiii me gustaria ver la mega evolucion de tu pokemon, Red

Ash:bueno sera mejor que vayamos al gimnasio de ciudad pumarill

Luego de que ash fuera al gimnasio y consiquiera la medalla del gimnasio cumari

Cuando llego la tarde decidieron que era hora de acampar

Clemont:chicos sera mejor que acampemos aca

Serena:estoy de acuerdo

Ash:bueno ya no aguantaba mas,Red te reto a una batalla pokemon

Red:claro ash pero solo usaremos un pokemon

Ash:esta bien pikachu ve

Red:Sal charizard

Ash:pikachu usa ATTACK TRUENO

Red:Charizard usa LANZALLAMAS

Ambos ataques se denegaron

Ash:Pikachu usa COLA DE HIERRO

Red:charizard esquivale y usa GARRA DRAGON

En ese momento ash vio como pikachu quedaba dañado

Ash:pikachu estas bien?

Pikachu:pika*asentiendo*

Red:ash sera mejor que no continuemos no quiero que nuestros pokemon acaben lastimados

Ash:tienes razon ,ese charizard es increible

Red:Gracias por alagar a charizard,sera mejor que vayamos donde clemont

Clemont:que paso ash? por que tardaron tanto

Ash:Me enfrente a Red y vi que tiene un charizard super fuerte

Clemont:En serio?*dudando*

Red:ya basta ash

Luego de cenar cada uno se fue a sus carpas

Carpas de las chicas (serena y bonnie)

Bonnie: Serena que te pasa te note distinta hoy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Serena:Esta bien bonnie te lo dire,hoy senti que me alejaba de ash*triste*

Bonnie:Serena nl deberias preocuparte ademas red es un nuevo acompañante no me extraña que ash nos ignore por ahora ademas despues actuara como siempre

Serena:tienes razon pero nose si confiar en red no sabemos mucho de el excepto su nombre

Bonnie:no te preocupes ademas red parece alguien bueno

Serena:esta bien sera mejor que comencemos a dormir

Bonnie:tienes razon, buenas noches serena

Serena:Buenas noches bonnie

Carpas de Los Chicos ( Ash,Red y clemont)

Ash:red me podrias ayudar a entrenar para mejorar a mis pokemon

Red:claro no hay problema igual es una manera de agradecerte

Ash:gracias pero por que no tienes otros pokemon ?

Red:No creo que nesecite a otros ademas tengo a muchos de kanto

Ash:Bueno pero no nos dijiste de donde vienes

Red:te lo dire pero no por ahora

Ash:esta bien buenas noches red

Red:Buenas noches ash

En La Madrugada

Serena no podia continuar durmiendo y salio afuera a pensar en su primer perfomance y en cierto pelinegro

?:que haces tan temprano aca?

Serena:eh ... (dandose la vuelta) Red que haces aqui?

Red: yo pregunte primero

Serena:mmmm... siempre salgo temprano desde que comence mi viaje y me ayuda a pensar en mi primer perfomance y tu?

Red:bueno me acostumbre a salir temprano

Serena: Red por que no nos dijiste de donde vienes?

Red:ehhh

Serena:Tambien por que apareciste en medio de la luz

Red:este...

Serena:lo siento red pero no confio en ti

Red:Esta bien Red te contare todo lo que se pero prometeme no decir nada nadie

Serena:esta bien*pensando*

Luego de que red le contara sobre la pokedex y sobre como mew lo llevo ahi

serena pregunto:

Serena:Red de verdad tu completaste la pokedex de kanto

Red:si pero cuando le pregunte a ash me dijo que su pokedex ya estaba completa hace varios años

Serena:eso quiere decir

Red: si asi es pienso que que mew me llevo hacia el futuro espero que no le cuentes a nadie

Serena:esta bien pero prometeme que les diras luego de un rato

Red:claro pero por el momento no es necesario que lo sepan

Serena:esta bien

Red:sera mejor que vayamos a nuestra carpas a dormir un poco

Serena:ok

Fin cap. 3

Espero que haya sido de su agrado un review no hace daño solo motiva al autor a publicar los cap. lo antes posible

espero que os haya gustado el cap.

se despide DarkCris...

Chau Chau


	4. Chapter 4

aqui esta la continuacion espero que sea de su agrado el amorshipping ira un poco mas lento pero si abra por si no lo parece

Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador Satoshi Tajiri

Cap. 4 Forjando Lazos

Luego de la charla que tuvieron Red y Serena ,Serena confia mas en Red y Red a la ves en Serena Despues se dirigieron a sus carpas correspondientes

Al amanecer todos se alistaban para el perfomance de serena en el cual se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa

Ash: Serena deberia calmarte asi tus pokemon se calmaram igual

Serena:tienes razon pero es que estoy muy emocionada

Red:solo confia en ti verdad ash?

Ash: red tiene razon lo haras muy bien asi que no hay de que preocuparse

Bonnie:serena seguro que ganas

Clemont:si pero es tu debut asi que es normal que estes emocionada

Luego de que fueron al lugar donde se realizaria el perfomance pokemon y ocurriese el incidente de Fennekin

nadie encontro a serena excepto

Red:serena por que viniste aqui?

Serena:lo hice mal tenia miedo de ver que los decepcione a todos (diciendolo en tono triste)

Red:de hecho serena para todos lo hiciste bien ademas solo te topaste con una piedra en tu camino la cual debes superar

Serena:nose si podre,todos confiaban en mi y yo falle frente a todos(diciendolo en tono triste)

Red:serena todos tienen fallos pero lo importante es superarlos o como dice ash *nunca rendirse*

Serena al escuchar eso recordo que ash nunca se rindio solo se levantaba para superarlo

Serena:tienes razon red (mas confiada)

Red:asi se habla sera mejor que vayamos donde los demas

Serena:tienes razon pero me darias un momento yo te alcanso luego

Red:mmm... esta bien

Luego ocurre que serena se quedo a cortarse el pelo mientras que red fue con los demas

Red:chicos ya la encontre no se preocupen esta bien

Ash:mas bien pense que pensaria en abandonar su sueño

Red:no te preocupes gracias al apoyo que le dieron no lo hara solo lo superara y sera mejor

Ash:bueno sera mejor alistarnos para continuar el viaje

Clemont:no te preocupes ash ya recogi casi todo

Ash:gracias clemont perdon por no ayudarte

Clemont: no hay problema

En eso ven llegar a Serena con su nuevo peinado

Serena:buenos dias a todos

Ash:Buenos dias serena (ligeramente feliz)

Bonnie:serena por que te cortaste el cabello?

Serena:creo que me ayudaria tenerlo corto

Red:*dandose cuenta que ash esta un poco mas feliz*Serena te ves increible no es asi ash?

Ash:muy cierto Red aun con una sonrisa

Serena:*sonrojada* no es cierto pero sera mejor que sigamos el viaje a ciudad luminous

En el medio dia Ash y sus amigos se dirigian a ciudad luminous donde Adh no perdia oportunidad de mirar a serena y luego decidieron almorzar en ahi ash le pidio a clemont que se enfrente a el en ves de clembot a lo que el accedio

Clemont:Ash que te parece una batalla pokemon

Ash:claro es la mejor forma de hacer ejercicio

En ese momento Red aprovecho para hablar con Serena

Red:serena a que se debe ese cambio de imagen

Serena:ya les dije

Red:de verdad? yo pensaba que era para que cierto entrenador quedara embobado contigo

Serena:*sonrojada*de que hablas?

Red: de que ash no paro de observarte durante el camino

Serena:*mas sonrojada*en serio?

Red:sip es mas con la forma en la que estas ahora me animaria a decir que hay magia ahi

Serena:*sonrojadisima*te diste cuenta verdad?

Red:si pero prometo no decirle nada

Serena:ok gracias

Red:vere si los puedo ayudar

Bonnie:siii asi no le costara tanto

Serena:*sorprendidad*Bonnie que haces aqui!

Bonnie:no aguantaba la curiosidad y decidi escuchar de que hablaban y me alegro de que alguien les ayude aparte de mi y de mi hermanote

Serena:*sorprendida*que?

Bonnie: si mi hermano me dijo que el y yo nos iriamos hoy para dejaros a solas pero al menos me alegro de que alguien los ayude a hacerse felices

Red:tranquila bonnie los ayudare

Bonnie:*feliz*gracias Red

Serena:*sonrojada*Oigan dejen que ash se de cuenta el solo

Red y Bonnie : no lo hara

Serena: esta bien nose me ocurrio nada aparte de cambiar de imagen

Red: no te preocupes Serena solo hay que crear la atmosfera y sera mejor que vayamos antes de que sospechen

Serena y Bonnie: esta bien

Cuando llegaron vieron como Ash y Pikachu ganaban a Chespin

Clemont:supongo que me confie

Ash: sera mejor la siguiente Clemont

Clemont: cierto hablando de eso ash tengo algo que decirte

Despues de que clemont le conto a ash que el volveria al gimnasio luminous junto a bonnie solo para entrenar

Ash:ni modo pero espero que nuestro combate sea unico

Clemont: lo sera ash

Ash:bueno sera mejor que te ayude a recoger tus cosas

Clemont:gracias ash

Cuando acabaron y se despidieron de clemont y bonnie los cuales se fueron por otro camino, ash y compañia decidieron comenzar a armar las carpas luego de cenar.

Ash:Red me gustaria que tu charizard se enfrente a mi frogadier

Red:esta bien ash

En ese momento serena decidio estar de espectadora

Ash: sal frogadier yo te elijo!

Red:Charizard ve!

Ash:frogadier ataca con PULSO DE AGUA

Red:charizard vuela y usa LANZALLAMAS

Ash:esquivalo salta y luego usa PULSO DE AGUA

Ese ataque dio de lleno a charizard el cual cayo al suelo

Red:charizard usa GARRA DE METAL

Ash:esquivalo y usa AS AEREO

Red Charizard atrapalo y usa GARRA DE METAL

En ese ataque frogadier quedo lastimado

Ash:frogadier regresa fue una buena lucha frogadier

Red: tienes razon ash pero todavia te falta algo para ganarme

Ash:que cosa?

Red:algo que tu te daras cuenta pronto

Ash: mmm ok

Red : sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir serena ya se durmio

En ese momento Ash vio que Red le señanalaba un arbol donde se encontraba apoyada Serena la cual ya estaba durmiendo

Red:ash llevala tu a su carpa yo intentare traer un poco de agua para mañana

Ash:bueno *un poco mas feliz*

El plan de Red iba como el lo planeo Justo cuando ash levanto a serena al estilo matrimonial y estaba dispuesto a dentrar a la carpa de serena se escucho un rugido proveniente de charizard

lo que provoco que serena se levantara

Serena: ehhh que paso ?

Ash:nada solo charizard lanzo un rugido dijo intentando no ver la cara de serena

Serena:*sonrojada*dandose cuenta la manera en la que ash la cargaba

Ash:Bueno serena sera mejor que te duermas sino te resfriaras

Serena:esta bien ,gracias ash

Luego de que ash dentrara a su carpa red dentro a la carpa de serena

Red:que paso serena te gusto mi primer intento?

Serena:tu fuiste el que provoco que me despertara?

Red:si pense que lo aprovecharias mas

Serena:como?

Red:nose pidiendole a ash que se quede contigo diciendole que tenias miedo

Serena: lo siento Red supongo que me ira mejor la proxima

Red:olvidalo igual tengo varios planes en mente

Fin Cap. 4

Espero que les guste un review no hace daño solo motiva mas al autor para mejorar la historia o para publicar mas rapido el siguiente cap.

si la siguiente quieren un o dos cap. diganlo por los reviews acepto sugerencias si quieren que haga otra historia

Bueno espero que os guste la historia acepto criticas no importa si son constructivas o destructivas solo espero que la historia sea de su agrado

Se Despide DarkCris...

Chau Chau


	5. Chapter 5

Bien aqui led traigo un nuevo capitulo a esta historia que estoy escribiendo perdon por el retraso mi servicio de internet es pesimo pero en fin basta de excusas y como me retrase hoy subire 2 one shots espero que les guste

Cap. 5

Luego del intento de Red de juntar a serena con ash fallo decidio analizar la situacion mientras que con los demas

Ash:*por que no puedo olvidar el rostro de serena durmiendo en mis brazos?*

Serena:*me pregunto que tramara red? se le ve muy pensativo espero que al menos esta vez me diga como sera su plan para hacerlo bien*(esperanzada cpn que el joven lo ayudara en su objetivo)

Ash:*sera mejor que deje de pensar en ella por ahora y sera mejor que me prepare para mi batalla con clemont* Red?

Red:si ash?

Ash:te reto a una batalla pokemon

Red:esta bien igual ya no se me ocurria nada

Serena:(al escuchar eso entendio lo que dijo y penso que ella tambien deveria intentarlo por su cuenta)

Ash:bien sal Frogadier

Red:sal Charizard

Ash:frogadier utiliza MULTIPLICACION y rodea a charizard

Red:Charizard utiliza tus alas y vuela hacia arriba

Ash:Frogadier salta y usa AS AEREO

Red:Charizard espera que frogadier se acerque lo suficiente y atrapalo

Luego esa orden charizard atrapo a frogadier en el aire

Red:charizard utiliza MOVIMIENTO SISMICO

Ash:rayos (observando como forgadier es capturado y sin saber que hacer)

Serena : Ash tu puedes!

Ash:es cierto todavia me queda un movimiento(viendo a la pelimiel)

Ash:frogadier utiliza PULSO DE AGUA en charizard

Red:que?

Luego de eso Ash y Red vieron como frogadier usaba su PULSO DE AGUA en charizard que realizaba el MOVIMIENTO SISMICO haciendo que ambos pokemon cayeran de lleno al piso

Ash:frogadier! (acercandosr donde su pokemon

Red:charizard! (acercandose a su pokemon)

En ese momento Charizard lanzo un rugido demostrando que podia continuar y frogadier hiso lo mismo

Ash:bien frogadier

Red:charizard Usa GARRA DE METAL

Ash:frogadier esquivalo

Red:Charizard no dejes de atacar con GARRA DE METAL

Ash:no pares de esquivarlo

Luego de un rato en el que frogadier no paraba de esquivar ambos pokemon se encontraban cansados

Red:sera mejor que paremos ash(regresando a charizard a su pokebola)

Ash:esta bien regresa pero te ganare en la siguiente verdad frogadier?

Frogadier:Froga!

Ash:Regresa Frogadier

Serena:lo hiciste increible ash(sonriendole)

Ash:gracias pero creo que me ayudo tu apoyo durante el combate

Serena:no es cierto(sonrojada)

Red:sera mejor que vayamos a cenar

Ash y Serena:claro

Durante la Cena

Ash:serena eres super buena cocinando

Serena:gracias ash(sonrojada)

Red:ash no miente serena te aseguro que asi no tendras problemas con el

Serena:ehh...*sonrojada*(al entender lo que dijo red)

Ash:de quien hablan?

Red:de nadie ash solo me equivoque

Ash:ah bueno sera mejor que vayamos a dormir

Red:cierto pero antes Serena te puedo decir algo que se me vino a la mente?

Serena:claro red

Red:ok sigueme ,ash regresaremos en un momento

Ash:ok

En La Noche

Red:Ash levantate (sacudiendo al azabache)

Ash:que pasa red?(levantandose)

Red:serena no esta en su carpa*espero que piques*

Ash:que?! (sorprendido)

Red:vayamos a buscarla

Ash:claro

Red:ash tu ve al lago yo ire por el bosque

Ash:Esta bien(dirigiendose al lago)

Red:*lo logre todo depende de ti serena*

En El Lago

Ash se encontraba buscando a Serena hasta que escucho un ruido

?:Fenne...(preocupada)

Ash:fennekin? que haces aqui

Fennekin:fenne fenne (dirigiendose hacia una roca donde se encontraba serena)

Ash:serena por que no estabas en tu carpa?(luego de seguir a fennekin)

Serena:no es nada ash(tapandose la cara)

Ash:en serio?( acercandose a serena)

Serena:si (intentando hacer que ash no viera su rostro)

Ash:(agarrando la mano a serena)

Serena:ash?(sonrojada)

Ash:serena no te ocultes de mi(viendo que serena habia estado llorando)

Serena:pero...(sonrojada)

Ash:no te preocupes serena puedes confiar en mi (agarrandole las manos)

Serena:esta bien,tenia miedo (estando a punto de llorar)

Ash al darse cuenta de eso decidio demostrar su apoyo abrazando a serena

Ash:de que tenias miedo?(manteniendo el abrazo)

Serena:tenia miedo de la oscuridad estando yo sola (sonrojada por el abrazo del azabache)

Ash:mmmm que te parece si hoy duermo contigo ? (un poco avergonzado rompiendo el abrazo)

Serena:gracias ash(abrazandolo y sonrojada)

Ash:bueno sera mejor que vayamos ,red debe estar buscandote (rompiendo el abrazo)

Serena:tienes razon

Fin del Cap 5

Lo siento por el retraso pero la siguiente la actualizare apenas pueda

ya saben si quieren que la historia continue dejen sus reviews

Se Despide DarkCris...

Chau Chau


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui la continuacion espero que les guste la historia y no olviden dejar reviews

Nota:Pokemon no me pertenece pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri

*Pensamiento*

(Acciones y Emociones)

Cap. 6

Luego de que ash y serena llegaran donde se encontraba red

Red:Hola Ash parece que ya encontraste a serena*espero que lo hayas logrado serena*

Ash:Si ella solo estaba pensando verdad serena?

Serena:si

Red:bueno sera mejor que vayamos a dormir

Ash:asi red hoy acompaÃ±are a serena

Red:esta bien pero sera mejor vayamos ya por que sino ya amanecera

Ash:esta bien vamos Serena

Serena:...*nunca imagine que dormiria con ash*(sonrojada)

Ash:Serena?(preocupado)

Serena:si ash?

Ash:vamos a dormir

En la carpa de Ash y Serena

Serena:Buenas Noches Ash

Ash:Buenas Noches serena

Cuando se durmieron

Serena se quedaba observando a ash

Serena:*Espero que te des cuenta de lo que siento*

Mientras con Red

Red:*bien sera mejor comience*

Red:Sal charizard

Charizard:Charizard

Red:bien charizard escucha bien cuando yo te diga quiero que uses tu INTIMIDACION para asustar a ash y serena

Charizard:chari

Luego de que Charizard usara cara susto en La carpa de ash y serena

Serena:kyaaaaaaaa!

Ash:aaaahhhhhh!

Ash:que paso serena ?

Serena:ehhh nose pero senti mucho miedo de repente y tu por que gritaste?

Ash:lo mismo(temblando)

Serena:ash puedes salir afuera a ver si hay algo ahi(temblando)

Ash:esta bien (temblando)

Mientras tanto afuera

Red:charizard ven por aca(susurrando)*espero que con salga como yo pense*

Ash:no hay nada(calmado)

Serena:en serio?(temblando)

Ash:sip,seguro que era un pokemon

Serena:si seguro que es eso(calmada)

Ash:bueno sera mejor que vayamonos a dormir(dentrando a la carpa)

Serena:si

Mientras tanto afuera

Red:Bien Charizard quiero que lances un ultimo rugido con todas tus fuerzas

Charizard: Â¡ Grrrr! Â¡ Grgrgr! !

Red:regresa charizard ,bien con esto basta(dirigiendose a su carpa)

Mientras dentro de la carpa despues del rugido de Charizard

Ash:que habra sido eso?(sorprendido y asustado)

Serena:nose (asustada)

Ash:serena?(sonrojado)

Serena:si ash?

Ash:podrias no apretarme tanto?(sonrojado y un poco dolido)

Serena:ehhh (sonrojada al darse cuenta que estaba abrazando al azabache)

Ash:serena se que tuviste miedo pero ya paso (acariciandole la cabeza y sonrojado)

Serena:Perdon ash (Soltando el abrazo y sonrojada)

Ash:no hay de que ademas hasta yo me asuste(sonriendole)

Serena:que habra sido ese ruido?

Ash:se me hacia algo familiar ese ruido(pensando)

Serena:mmm que pokemon podria ser?

Ash:seguro que mas tarde lo recuerdo

Serena:tienes razon

Ash:Serena sabes quiora es?

Serena:Si son las 5:20

Ash:con razon ,ya no tengo sueÃ±o(sonriendole)

Serena:yo igual

Ash:en serio?

Serena:Si por que me preguntas eso?

Ash:por que yo estoy acostumbrado por entrenar hasta tarde pero tu no

Serena:no te preocupes ash

Ash:bueno sera mejor que salga a entrenar para derrotar a Red y a Clemont me ayudas?

Serena:claro

Luego de ese entrenamiento

Serena:lo siento ash no pude darte batalla(decepcionada)

Ash:descuida serena ademas lo haces mejor que yo cuando comence (animandola)

Serena:gracias(sonrojada)

Red:parece que ya se levantaron y ash donde estabas anoche?

Ash:si y anoche serena me dijo que tenia miedo asi que la acompaÃ±e

Red:ah esta bien pero ya estas listo para la batalla

Ash:claro pero quiero que sea una batalla doble

Red:pero...

Ash:lose pero quiero que sea tu y serena contra 2 de mis pokemon

Red:esta bien estad de acuerdo serena?

Serena:claro dare mi mejor esfuerzo

Red:serena si ves que fennekin se daÃ±ara seriamente la retiras ok? directamente

Serena:mmmm ya entiendo esta bien

Ash:Bien salgan Frogadier y Sliggoo

Serena:sal fennekin

Red:Sal charizard

Ash:bien frogadier Lanza PULSO DE AGUA hacia fennekin Sliggoo ALIENTO DRAGON hacia Charizard

Red:Serena cubreme y yo lo hare Charizard usa GARRA METAL contra PULSO DE AGUA

Serena:bien Fennekin LANZALLAMAS para detener ALIENTO DRAGON

Luego de que ambos ataques se anularon

Red:Charizard usa GARRA METAL en Sliggoo

Serena:Fennekin usa LANZALLAMAS en frogadier

Ash:Rayos Frogadier sujeta a Sliggoo y esquiva ambos ataques

Luego de esa orden frogadier levanto a sliggoo y esquivo el LANZALLAMAS pero la GARRA DE METAL le dio de lleno

Ash:frogadier estas bien?

Frogadier:froga (demostrando que sigue podia)

Ash:bien frogadier sube a sliggoo en tu espalda y usa DOBLE EQUIPO

Red:serena has que fennekin suba a la espalda de charizard y luego sabras que hacer

Serena:ya entendi fennekin sube a la espalda de charizard

Fennekin:Fenne(subiendo a la espalda de charizard)

Red:bien charizard vuela para esquivar El doble equipo

Ash:frogadier detente y usa BURBUJAS hacia las alas de charizard y sliggo usa PULSO DRAGON

Red y Serena:usa LANZALLAMAS

En ese choque el equipo de ash perdio y Charizard bajo al suelo pero fennekin no bajo de su espalda

Ash:bien frogadier usa DOBLE EQUIPO sliggoo cuando Charizard se distraiga usa ALIENTO DRAGON

Red:Charizard usa LANZALLAMAS en frogadier

Serena:Fennekin utiliza Ascuas en sliggoo

En ese choque el Charizard de ash se distrajo al eliminar el DOBLE EQUIPO de frogadier mientras que el ALIENTO DRAGON de sliggoo se dirigia hacia Charizard,fennekin intercepto el impacto

Serena:Fennekin no!

Red:descuida serena fennekin se encuentra bien

Serena:bien fennekin usa ASCUAS en Sliggoo

Red:Charizard sujeta a frogadier y utiliza MOVIMIENTO SISMICO

Ash:je caiste Sliggoo usa ALIENTO DRAGON contra ASCUAS Frogadier esquiva a Charizard y utiliza PULSO DE AGUA cuando te encuentres mas cerca de fennekin

Luego de esa orden los ataques de sliggoo y fennekin se cancelaron mientras Frogadier esquivo a Charizard y impacto con exito a fennekin

Red:rayos*debi sospecharlo *

Serena:Fennekin regresa (sacando la pokebola de fennekin)

Fennekin:fenne!(levantandose)

Serena:fennekin ?

Red:parece que sigue tiene ganas de luchar

Serena:bien fen...(se quedo muda al ver que fennekin brillaba)

Ash:esta evolucionando

Red:increible

Braixen:braixen

Red:bien ash es mejor que acabemos esto (sujetando la piedra llave que tenia)

Ash:si yo creo que ya es hora de terminar esta batalla

Red:si asi es Charizard Megaevoluciona(haciendo lo que serena le dijo para que charizard megaevolucione)

Luego de eso se puede observar como charizard cambiaba de color de naranja a Azul y negro con llamas en la boca

Mega charizard:Charizard!

Red:serena lista?

Serena:si

Red y serena:LANZALLAMAS al maximo poder

Ash:sliggoo usa ALIENTO DRAGON frogadier usa PULSO DE AGUA

En ese choque los pokemon de ash perdieron

Ash:increible regresa sliggoo tu tambien frogadier(metiendolos en su pokebola)

Red:Charizard regresa(metiendolo en su pokebola)

Serena:estuviste increible Braixen(acariciando la cabeza de braixen)

Red:bien ash ya te di la batalla que querias

Ash:si y me di cuenta de que tengo que practicar mas

Serena:a mi se me ocurrio una buena presentacion

Red:bien por ustedes pero ash me prestas a tu frogadier y a tu sliggoo

Ash:para que?

Red:quiero revisarlos para ver como estan lastimados

Serena:podrias revisar a braixen mas?

Red:claro

Mientras Red se encontraba revisando a los pokemon

Con Ash y Serena

Ash:serena fue increible la manera en la que me derrotaron

Serena:no exageres ash(sonrojada)

Ash:lo digo en serio

Serena:ok gracias ash?

Ash:si?

Serena:podrias ver mi presentacion ahora para ver como voy(sonrojada)

Ash:claro ademas seguro que vas increible en eso

Serena:gracias pero espero que mi presentacion no cambie mucho ya que fennekin evoluciono

Ash:dudo que cambie ademas siempre te saldra de maravilla mientras participes tu( sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo)

Serena: gracias pero te la mostrare luego de que red traiga a braixen(sonrojada por las palabras del azabache)

Ash:serena?

Serena:si?

Ash:nose te hace raro que red solo posea un pokemon?

Serena:eh de hecho si *espero que nose de cuenta*

Ash:tambien se me hace raro la primera ves que lo encontramos

Serena:ehhhh...*se lo cuento si o no?*(dudando)

Red:Descuida ash hoy te contare todo lo que te gustaria sabera

Ash:en serio?

Red:sip

Luego de que Red le contara todo a Ash

Ash:en serio atrapaste a Mewtho?

Red:si pero es muy independiente aunque es buena compaÃ±iay me ayuda a entender a otros pokemon

Ash:debe ser increible*entender a otros pokemon? se me hace conocido aunque me pregunto que estaran haciendo,bueno mejor si no molestan*

Red:si lo es tienes otra pregunta?

Ash:si por que te niegas a atrapar pokemon?

Red:bueno es que cuando vuelva a mi epoca no tengo que llevar nada de aca

Ash:bueno ya entiendo en eso pero no te gustaria tener algun pokemon temporalmente?

Red:ok me gustaria pero no tengo pokebolas

Ash:Descuida Yo te doy 2 de mis pokebolas(entregandole 2 pokebolas)

Red:ok gracias

Serena:Bien ash te gustaria ver mi presentacion?

Ash:claro

Red:yo me retiro ire a ver como va nuestro almuerzo

Luego de que Ash observara la presentacion de serena

Ash:te salio increible serena

Serena:gracias pero me falta practicar

Ash:no te preocupes de mas ademas te salio esplendido te dije que mientras tu estes en la presentacion te saldria perfecta*por que dije lo ultimo?*

Serena:gracias ash nose que haria sin tu apoyo(sonrojada al escuchar las palabras del azabache)

Red:chicos sera mejor que almorcemos(apareciendo de repente)

Ash:si vamos serena

Serena:claro Ash

Luego de almorzar

Ash:bien ya estamos muy cerca de ciudad luminous no puedo esperar para mi batalla de gimnasio

?:ciudad luminous interesante

Red:quien anda ahi

Tierno:descuida soy yo(mostrandose)

Ash y Serena:hola tierno

Red:tierno?

Ash:si es un amigo que hicimos hace poco

Tierno:sip(comenzando a ver a serena)

Red:ya veo

Tierno:serena te ves increible no pense que pudieras ser mas bella(con corazones en ojos)

Red:mmm...(viendo a ash)

Serena:Muchas gracias Tierno

Ash:Tierno quiero una batalla (decidido)

Tierno: esta bien igual nos servira un entrenamiento pero que sea batalla doble

Ash:ok sal Sliggoo ve pikachu

Tierno:bien sal wartortle sal raichu

Y de la nada aparece un robot que atrapa a pikachu y se ve que aparecen el holograma del equipo rocket

Red:quien es el equipo rocket?

Serena:sin ladrones que solo roban pokemon de otras personas

Red:ya veo *tendre que verlos mas de cerca*

En ese instante sliggoo salva a pikachu del robot , pero el robot al ver que pikachu escapa decide tomar a raichu pero wartortle lo defiende mientras sliggoo estaba en la manga de la mano,el robot al final captura a los 3 pokemon metiendolos en una jaula

Tierno:Wartortle,raichu

Ash:sigamos a ese robot

Serena:si

Mientras Con el equipo Rocket

James:me encanta esta manera de trabajar

Jessie:si uno se acostumbra facilmente jajajaja

Mewth:miren ya trajo a pikachu

Jessie:vamos a v... (siendo atacada por el chorro de agua de wartortle)

James:nos trajo un raichu un wartortlr y un sliggoo(viendo la jaula)

Jessie:y que mas da?si no es pikachu asi que no nos sirve!(pateando la jaula)

James y Mewth: no!

Jessie:ve a traernos a pikachu tonta maquina(pateando al robot)

Mientras con el Grupo

Ash:sera mejor separarnos

Red:estoy de acuerdo

Ash:Bien yo ire con Serena Por aca y tu y tierno vayan por alla

Luego de esa separacion Red y Tierno

Red:donde crees que se pudieran ocultar el equipo rocket

Tierno:nose pero espero encontrar a mis pokemon

Red:descuida los encontraremos mira no son aquellos en esa jaula?

Tierno:si lo son wartortle y raichu me alegra que esten bien (acariciando la cabeza de ambos pokemon)

Red:Ash se pondra tranquilo al verte sliggoo

Sliggoo:sliggoo(feliz)

Red:bien es hora de buscar a ash y serena sal charizard

Charizard:charizard!(lanzando un rugido al aire)

Red:cuando los veas lanza un LANZALLAMAS hacia la direccion que se encuentran

Tierno:red tu charizard se ve superfuerte

Red:gracias

Mientras con Ash y Serena

Ash:espero encontrar pronto a sliggoo

Serena:descuida ash(calmandolo)

Ash:sal fletchinder

Fletchinder:fletching!

Ash:ve y busca Al equipo rocket

Serena:donde se podrian ocultar?

Ash:nose pero siempre hacen eso

Serena:mira ash no es el charizard de red?

Ash:si es el parece que sigueb buscandolos

Con Red y Tierno

Red:ya los encontro

Tierno:vamos

Red:tierno que crees que el equipo rocket puede hacer mientras tanto

Tierno:mmm intentar capturar a pikachu

Red:vamos

Con Ash y Serena

Serena:Ash cuidado es el robot del equipo roquet

Ash:ya lo vi

Tierno:ve wartortle usa CHORRO DE AGUA en ese robot

Red:toma ash(entregandold a sliggoo)

Ash:gracias Red te encuentras bien sliggoo?

Sliggoo:sliggoo(asintiendo)

Luego de eso se enfrentaron al equipo rocket y sliggoo evolucione a goodra mientras que el equipo rocket acabaron como siempre

Red:Esos tipos son raros

Ash:si lose siempre intentan capturar a pikachu

Red:mmmm...*tal ves deba ocuparme de ellos*

Tierno:Bien ash que te parece si continuamos la batalla

Ash:claro

Luego de la batalla de Ash y Tierno en la cual gano Ash despues se decidieron de tierno

Red:ash ya tienes alguna idea para vencer a clemont?

Ash:si se me ocurrio algo

Serena:me alegro(comenzando a dormirse)

Red:serena que pasa?

Serena:nada solo estoy un poco cansada(comenzando a dormirse )

Red:bueno serena pasame tu mochila tu igual ash

Ash:y para que?(pasandole la mochila)

Red:simple pone a serena en tu espalda

Serena:que?(sonrojada)

Ash:esta bien(agachandose)

Mas Tarde

Red:Ash que te parece si acampamos aqui

Ash:esta bien pero...(dudando)

Red:descuida, sal charizard

Ash:ah ya entiendi

Red:espera un rato porfa

Luego de un rato

Red:bien ash pon a serena en su carpa

Ash:esta bien*nose por que siento que no quiero soltarla*

Red:Ash despiertas a serena,para que venga a cenar

Ash:claro

Dentro de la carpa

Ash:Serena levantate(sacudiendo a serena)

Serena:ehh...

Ash:serena vamos a cenar

Serena:ok gracias por levantarme(sonrojada)

Ash:bien vamos que me muero de hambre(tomando la mano de serena)

Serena:*ash me acaba de tomar la mano*(sonrojadisima)

Red:bien Charizard toma ustedes tambien deberian sacar sus pokemon

Ash y Serena:claro(sacando sus pokebolas)

En el amanecer

Red:bien sal charizard,escucha esto quiero que lances un rugido que haga asustar a Serena

Charizard: Grrrr( asintiendo)

Red:luego regresas a tu pokebola rapido

Charizard: Â¡ Grrrr! Â¡ Grgrgr!

Ash y Serena:aaaaahhhhhh ! (asustados)

Red:bien regresa charizard

En afuera

Ash:que fue eso?

Red:supongo que habra sido un pokemon salvaje

Serena:espero que fuera eso(asustada)

Red:Ash puedes acompaÃ±ar a serena

Ash y Serena:que?(sonrojada)

Red:si lo que dije asi serena nose se asustara y tal ves tu tambien

Ash:esta bien *no sabia que serena se calmara solo conmigo*

Serena:ok*no puedo creer que red dijera eso*

Continuara...

Espero que os guste este capitulo perdon por hacer el anterior capitulo tan corto en fin

Un review no hace daÃ±o solo inspira al autor a hacer mas capitulos y mejorar poco a poco

Se Despide DarkCris...

Chau Chau


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que os guste la conti recuerden si quieren mas capitulos dejen reviews

Sobre el error que me dijeron creo que seria por que uso una app para escribir desde mi celular pero vere donde fallo y lo corregire gracias por decirme el error perdón si este capitulo sigue teniendo esos errores prometo que desde el siguiente ya no habrá esto errores

gracias por el apoyo al principio pense que tendria que a abandonar la historia peero gracias a su apoyo la historia tendra un final

Cap. 7

Luego de que Ash y Serena se fueran a su carpa

Serena:gracias ash(sonrojada)

Ash:no hay de que y me podrias decir por que?

Serena:por que contigo me siento mas tranquila y creo que no me asustare asi(sonrojada)

Ash:Red dijo algo parecido(pensando)

Flashback

Red:ash puedes acompañar a serena

Ash y Serena:que?(sonrojada)

Red:si lo que dije asi serena nose se asustara y tal ves tu tambien

Ash:esta bien *no sabia que serena se calmara solo conmigo*

Serena:ok*no puedo creer que red dijera eso*

Fin flashback

Serena:si desde que comence mi viaje contigo me acostumbre a ti,siempre animandome y ayudandome(sonrojada)

Ash:no te preocupes serena recuerda que siempre podras contar conmigo(agarrando su mano)

Serena:gracias ash(sonrojada)

Ash:sera mejor que comencemos a dormir ademas mañana llegamos a ciudad luminouse

Serena:si y estoy seguro que conseguiras esa medalla(demostrando confianza)

Ash:Cierto pero Buenas Noches Serena(acostandose)

Serena:Buenas noches Ash(acostandose)

En la Mañana

Red:Buenos dias Ash(saliendo de su carpa)

Ash:Buenos Dias Red(pensando)

Red:no deberias preocuparte tanto ash es mientras que des tu mejor esfuerzo lo haras bien

Ash:gracias sera mejor que levante a serena(dentrando a la carpa de serena)

Dentro de la Carpa

Ash:serena levantate (sacudiendo levemente a la pelimiel)

Serena:Hola ash (calmada)

Ash:hola serena sera mejor que te cambies ya vamos a partir, apenas red acabe el desayuno

Serena:Esta bien

Afuera de la carpa

Red:Ash sobre las 2 pokebolas que me diste...(preparando el desayuno)

Ash:si por que me dices eso?

Red:Por nada solo que dudo que hoy pueda ver tu batalla

Ash:Ah por que dices eso?(deprimido)

Red:decidi atrapar un pokemon de esta region temporalmente

Ash:ya entiendo iras a buscar un pokemon

Red:si,pero estoy seguro que serena hara porras por dos verdad serena?(viendo a la pelimiel salir de su carpa)

Serena:claro que si

Ash:esta bien(feliz)

Red:a por cierto me podrias prestar tu pokedex?

Ash:claro pero quiero tener una batalla contigo luego de mi batalla de gimnasio

Red:claro

Luego de desayunar

El grupo se tubo que dividir en 2 uno de red que iria a buscar un pokemon mientras que ash y serena van al gimnasio

Con Red

Red se encontraba en el bosque hasta que aparecio un pokemon salvaje

Red:como se llamara ese

Pokedex:Inkay

Descripcion de la pokedex: Los enemigos que contemplan el titilante fulgor de su brillante cuerpo terminan mareandose y pierden las ganas de continuar combatiendo.

Red:mejor voy por otro podria ser ese?(apuntando la pokedex)

Pokedex:Hawlucha

Descripcion de Pokedex: A pesar de ser un Pokemon de pequeña estatura, su pericia en el combate le permite plantar cara a Pokemon mas grandes que el.

Red:mmmm debe haber otro(cambiando de rumbo)

De repente le aparece un pequeño pokemon salvaje herido

Red:cual sera este?

Pokedex:Froakie

Dedcripcion de la pokedex: Protege su piel cubriendo el cuerpo con una fina capa de burbujas. Aunque parezca despreocupado, no deja de vigilar con astucia lo que le rodea.

Red:se ve que batallo muy duro pero con quien peleo

Froakie:fro..a...kin(levantandose a duras penas)

Red:calmate no te atrapare solo quiero saber por que estas asi

Froakie:Fro..aa...kie(señalando un pangoro que atacaba a unos froakins)

Red:Ya entendi,no te preocupes sal chari...(siendo interrumpido por Froakie)

Froakie:froakie froakie (intentando explicar algo a red)

Red:esta bien supongo que quieres acabar con el tu sola verdad?

Froakie:froakie...(asintiendo)

Red:Bien entonces tengo una idea pero temdras que hacerme caso por un momento

Froakie:froakie froakie(asintiendo)

Red:Bien froakie acercate y utiliza pulso de agua en pangoro

En ese momento pangoro usa GOLPE FERREO inutilizando el ataque

Red:bien utiliza BURBUJAS en sus pies y no pares hasta que no pueda moverlos

Luego de esa orden froakie no pudo evitarlo y termino unido al suelo

Red:bien ahora utiliza MULTIPLICACION y cercalo poco a poco

Despues de esa orden

Red:Froakie utiliza PULSO DE AGUA hasta que pangoro caiga

Antes de que froakie lograra hacer contacto con Pangoro el utilizo PODER OCULTO haciendo retroceder a froakin

Red:Froakie derriba ese arbol con pulso de agua

Luego de eso el arbol comenzo a caer sobre Pangoro pero este utilizo PUÑO FERREO para evitar el golpe del arbol provocando olvidarse de froakie

Red:bien froakie salio como lo pensamos utiliza PULSO DE AGUA al maximo

En ese ataque pangoro recibio todo el daño completo dejandolo fuera de combate

Red:bien supongo que tendre que atraparlo para que...(interrumpido por una pokebola que paso por su lado atrapando a pangor)

?:lo siento pero desde hace mucho queria un pangoro

Red:no te preocupes me alegro de que tu lo atraparas

?:en serio?

Red:sip

?:bien tal ves nos veamos en alguna oportunidad mi nombre es leo Hasta Luego

Red:mi nombre es red Chauu

Luego de que se despidiera de Leo

Red:bueno ya es muy tarde sera mejor que me vaya

Froakie:froakie...(poniendose en medio del camino)

Red:tranquila pangoro fue atrapado ademas dudo que ese entrenador pase de nuevo por aqui

Froakie:froakie!

Red:que ocurre? sigue estas lastimada?

Froakie:froakie(acercandose a red dandole un suave golpe al bolsillo donde tenia las pokebolas haciendo que una se caiga)

En ese momento froakin toca el boton haciendo que este lo atrape dentro

Red:sal froakie(arrojando la pokebola )

Froakie:Froakie!(feliz)

Red:bueno espero que nos llevemos bien

Froakie:froakie(asintiendo)

Red:bien vamos donde los demas de seguro ash ya gano su 5ta. medalla

Froakie:froakie(asintiendo)

Despues donde quedaron para reencontrarse

Clemont:Hola red

Bonnie:hace rato que no te veia red

Ash:y atrapaste algun pokemon interesante?

Red:Hola Clemont,Bonnie y si ash capture a un curioso pokemon pero conseguiste tu medalla?

Ash:lastimosamente no

Clemont:alguien inculpo a clembot y no pudimos tener la batalla

Ash:pero estoy seguro que mañana lo conseguire

Red:estoy seguro

Clemont:no deberian subestimarme

Bonnie:mi hermanote tiene razon

Serena:bueno solo hay que esperar hasta que mañana se vea quien entreno mas

Clemont:red me gustaria tener una batalla contra tu megacharizard

Red:no lo dudes

Ash:su charizard es muy fuerte y no vieras si utiliza su megaevolucion

Serena:ademas red sabe manejar bien a su pokemon

Red:no olviden que clemont es un lider de gimnasio

Bonnie:si y ademas dudo que mi hermanote pierda

Clemont:bueno eso lo veremos despues ademas sera mejor que vayamonos a Cenar

Red:clemont tiene razon *rayos se me olvido ayudar a serena con ash*

Serena:si vamos*espero que red me cuente que es lo que planea*

Ash:si creo que ya no aguantare (sonando su estomago)

Mas Noche Durante la cena

Red:Ash aqui esta tu pokedex gracias or prestarmela

Ash:no hay de que pero me puedes mostrar el pokemon que atrapaste

Red:claro(sacando una pokebola)

Bonnie:me pregunto cual sera

Red:sal froakie

Todos excepto red:Froakie?

Red:Sip la encontre mientras luchaba contra un pangoro

Ash:mmm al menos se ve que esta bien

Serena:si se ve muy feliz

Red:si es que la ayude a salvar a sus amigos

Ash:me gustaria que tu froakie y mi frogadier tuvieran una batalla

Red:claro pero mañana la entrenare mas

Bonnie:me gustaria ver cual de los dos ganara

Clemont:estoy seguro que sera una batalla muy reñida

Serena:Red me puedes acompañar a un lugar(saliendo afuera)

Red:claro (siguiendo a serena)

Luego de que se fueron

Clemont:Bien sera mejor que vayamos a dormir

Ash:ehh si pero yo saldre afuera a hacer un entrenamiento corto

Con Red y Serena

Red:para que me dijiste que te siguiera serena?

Serena:Red de donde alsaste las pokebolas

Red:nose pero ash me dio 2 pokebolas por?*espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando*

Serena:es que cuando nos separamos revise mis pokebolas vi que solo tenia 4(nerviosa)

Red:Ese ash lo siento pero descuida aca esta tu pokebola y la de froakie supongo que tu seras su entrenadora(sacando 2 pokebolas)

Serena:descuida no hay problema pero continua con froakie

Red:sal froakie(lanzando la pokebola al aire)

Froakie:Froakie

Serena:para que lo sacaste?

Red:para explicarle todo

Serena:ah ok

Red:mira froakie lo que te dije en la tarde que seria tu entrenador temporal y que luego te mostraria a tu futuro entrenador

Froakie:froakie(asintiendo)

Red:pues bien aqui esta se llama serena

Serena:Hola froakie(saludando a froakie)

Froakie:froakie(devolviendo el saludo)

Red:bien te preparas mañana entrenaremos para ser mejores(sacando la pokebola de froakie)

Froakie:froakie!(decidido)

Red:bien regresa(apuntando la pokebola)

Serena:red tienes algo planeado para hoy?

Red:mmm si te refieres a ash no pero descuida mañana te sorprendere

Serena:esta bien*que sera?*

Red:bien sera mejor que vayamos donde los demas

Serena:claro

Al dia Siguiente

Red:bien chicos los vere en la tarde entrenare a froakie

Ash:bien espero que nuestra batalla sea increible

Clemont:deberias preocuparte por la batalla contra mi no?

Ash:claro que si pero tambien espero mi batalla contra Red

Mientras Ash y Clemont estan en el Gimnasio junto a serena y bonnie, red se encuentra en ciudad luminouse

Red:bien froakie vamos

Mas tarde en el bosque

Red:Bien salgan Charizard y Froakie(arrojando las pokebolas)

al aire

Froakie:froakie

Charizard:grrrrrrrarrr

Red:Bien Charizard quiero que luches contra froakie y tu froakie derriba a charizard

En esa batalla Red pudo ver como luchaba Froakie contra Charizard y pudo observar las fallas que tenia

Red:Froakie y Charizard alto ,ahora charizard utiliza tus alas y agitalas hacia froakie, tu froakie intenta avanzar hacia charizard

Mas Tarde

Red:Ahora froakie usa PULSO DE AGUA intenta hacerlo mas fuerte contra el LANZALLAMAS de charizard y tu Charizard usa LANZALLAMAS

Despues de eso

Red:Froakie Lanza Muchos PULSOS DE AGUA hacia charizard y tu charizard no dejes que ni uno impacte

Aun Mas tarde

Red:ahora Charizard usa LANZALLAMAS contra Froakie y tu froakie esquivalos todos

En la Tarde

Red:bien ya basta froakie y charizard regresen(apuntandoles con su pokebola)

Red:*bien sera mejor que vaya al centro pokemon deben estar agotados*

Mas tarde al salir del Centro Pokemon

Red:me alegro que esten bien(mirando sus pokebolas)

?:pasen señoras y señores vengan a participar por el primer premio

Red:*que sera eso*

Presentador:vengan animense el primer premio es una cita romantica en el mejor restaurant de ciudad luminouse y lo unico que hay que hacer es participar de batallas con un solo pokemon animense jovenes y señoritas

Red:mmm me servira de entrenamiento y el premio se lo quedara serena

Luego de eso Red se anoto y derroto a cada entrenador con froakie hasta que llego al ultimo combate

Presentador:Felicidades a los entrenadores que llegaron a la gran final solo uno se llevara el primer premio comiencen

Red:sal froakie

?:sal pangoro

Red:pangoro?

Leo:Red? que paso no pense que nos encontrariamos en esta situacion

Red:hola leo no me digas que ese pangoro es...

Leo:si es que atrape con tu ayuda pero sera mejor que te muestre lo fuerte que es Pangoro usa PODER OCULTO

Red:bien froakie esquivalo y usa PULSO DE AGUA

En ese momento Leo se sorprendio por la velocidad de Froakie

Leo:como entrenaste a froakie para que sea tan veloz

Red:lo entrene muy duro

Leo:bien pues no me quedare atras Pangoro usa PUÑO FERREO

Red:Froakie esquivalo y usa BURBUJAS en sus manos

En ese ataque las manos de pangoro se quedaron unidas

Red:utiliza PULSO DE AGUA

En ese momento pangoro recibio todo el daño

Leo:Rayos Pangoro liberate de ese ataque

Red:Ahora froakie utiliza mas seguido PULSOS DE AGUA

En ese momento pangoro cayo luego del segundo PULSO DE AGUA

Presentador:tenemos un ganador Red de pueblo paleta que tienes que decir a eso red?

Res:la verdad es que me alegra haber ganado

Presentador:y con quien iras a la cena en el restaurant mas elegante de ciudad luminouse?

Red:de hecho gane para un par de amigos que lo nesecitan

Presentador:o esa es una causa muy noble bien aqui tienes los boletos procura no perderlos

Red:claro

Leo:Bueno fue un placer verte de nuevo red

Red:ok pero adonde iras?

Leo:bueno me dirijo al aeropuerto de ciudad luminouse

Red:te iras?

Leo:de hecho si queria atrapar mas pokemon pero tengo que irme a casa

Red:bueno espero que te vaya bien chau leo

Mas tarde en las puertas del gimnasio

Ash:donde estara?

Serena:no pense que tardaria

Clemont:descuiden miren alla esta viniendo(señalando a red que venia corriendo)

Ash:Red por que tardaste?

Red:perdon es que habia un torneo y decidi participar

Ash:y ganaste?

Red:claro y tu conseguiste la medalla?

Ash:si,listo para nuestro combate?

Red:si

Ash:sal frogadier

Red:sal froakie

Ash:bien frogadier usa PULSO DE AGUA

Red:esquivalo y usa BURBUJAS

En ese choque froakie esquivo con facilidad pero frogadier no lo esquivo y quedo pegado a un arbol

Ash:Frogadier usa AS AEREO para liberarte de BURBUJAS

Red:Froakie acercate y usa PULSO DE AGUA

Frogadier recibio de lleno el ataque de froakie

ash:frogadier estas bien?

Frogadier:froga(asintiendo)

Red:ahora froakie usa burbuja en los pies de frogadier

Ash:esquivale y usa burbujas para tapar los ojos a froakie

En este cruce de ataques frogadier logro bloquear la vision de froakie

Ash:ahora usa PULSO DE AGUA

Red:froakie calmate y escucha cuando este cerca salta

En ese momento froakie logro esquivar el PULSO DE AGUA de frogadier

Ash:sigue usando PULSO DE AGUA

Red:Froakie avanza hacia adelante que nada te detenga y Cuando sientas que agarres a frogadier usa PULSO DE AGUA al maximo poder

En ahi Froakie recibio los ataques de frogadier pero cuando lo agarro utilizo PULSO DE AGUA dañandolo

Red:ahora quitate BURBUJAS de los ojos y sube a los arboles

Ash:Frogadier usa BURBUJAS para pegarlo al suelo

En ese instante ningun pokemon recibio el ataque de nadie

Red:Froakie usa BURBUJAS por todo lado

Ash:esquiva y preparate para cualquier sorpresas

En ese ataque Froakie mancho muchos lugares con BURBUJAS

Ash:Frogadier acercate a froakie y usa AS AEREO

Red:Espera que se acerque y usa PULSO DE AGUA*vamos acercate frogadier*

Mientras frogadier se acercaba rapidamente a froakie no se percato que el ataque de Froakie BURBUJA estaba delante de el, al momento que piso frogadier piso BURBUJAS cayo al piso y froakie uso PULSO DE AGUA dejando fuera de combate a frogadier

Ash:regresa frogadier(apuntando la pokebola a frogadier)

Red:bien hecho froakie

Froakie:froakie(asintiendo)

Clemont:fue increible ash y red

Serena:clemont tiene razon fue una batalla muy reñida

Ash:gracias pero me falta mucho por entrenar

Red: asi ash te queria pedir algo

Ash:que es?

Red:Pues es...

CONTINUARA

Que les parecio no olviden dejar reviews muy pronto publicare 2 historias mas asi que prepárense

un review no hace daño solo inspira al autor a hacer mas capitulos y mejorar poco a poco

Se Despide DarkCris...

Chau Chau


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que os guste este capitulo muy pronto publicare 2 historias la que tenga mas apoyo recibira mas capitulos

Por cierto cuando froakie usa PULSO DE AGUA tiene que hacerlo de cerca mientras que frogadier lo puede hacer de una distancia mas larga

Cap. 8

Red:pues es...

Ash:que es red?

Red:es algo que me gustaria decirte a ti y a serena

Ash:por mi no habria problema*que sera?*

Red:Serena puedes venir!

Serena:si red que pasa?(tranquila)

Clemont:chicos yo ya me retiro los veo despues ya saben en donde

Ash:Si lo sabemos clemont luego te alcansamos

Mientras Red le decia a Serena y a Ash

Red:bien lo que le quiero decir es que quiero que tengan una cena en el mejor restaurant de ciudad luminouse

Serena:ehhh... por mi no habria problema(sonrojada)

Ash:claro pense que era algo dificil

Red:no descuida pero tienen que ir como pareja

Ash:por que?

Serena:...(sonrojada)

Red:es que el premio era para parejas y el encargado me dijo que vayan como pareja

Ash:bien pero a quiora comienza?

Red:dentro de una hora y media

Ash:esta bien pero me ayudaras en algo

Red:claro,serena estas bien?

Serena:ehhh si red estoy bien*no pense que red planeara esto*(feliz)

Red:bien sera mejor que vayan a arreglarse

Ash:por supuesto

Red:por cierto donde nos quedaremos hoy?

Ash:aah si se me olvido decirte estaremos en casa de clemont,sera mejor que vayamos ahora ya que clemont ya se fue

Mas tarde en Casa de Clemont

Red:bien Ash en que te ayudare?

Ash:esta bien nose como actuar como pareja con serena(apenado)

Red:no te preocupes yo te dire que es lo que tienes que hacer ademas clemont mas lo hara

Clemont:si aunque la ciencia no es muy buena en esa area

Con las chicas

Bonnie:oye serena cuando planeas dar ese paso con ash

Serena:ehh ...(sonrojadisima)

Bonnie:pense que cuando llegaran a ciudad luminouse ya seria tu novio

Serena:Bonnie!(sonrojada)

Bonnie:pero igual yo creo que no te falta mucho si hasta hoy tendran una cita en un lujoso restaurant

Serena:bonnie solo iremos por que red nos regalo las entradas

Bonnie:segura? para mi que tu vas por otro motivo mientras ash ya sabemos que hara

Serena:si... el solo ira por la comida

Bonnie:si pero no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad

Serena:si lose

Bonnie:y Serena saben donde es el restaurant?

Serena:no pero red nos lo dira luego

Bonnie:esta bien pero sera mejor que comiences a arreglarte

Serena:ok

Con los chicos

Red:bien ash solo haces lo que te dijimos y listo

Ash:pues es un poco complicado recordar todo eso

Clemont:si lo sabemos ash pero esfuersate

Red:tambien no llevaras a pikachu y ya sabes por que(serio)

Ash:esta bien entonces ire a explicarle

Clemont:por cierto red el profesor sicamore quiere verte

Red:quien?

Clemont:ah si no lo conoces pero es un profesor que se especializa en investigar la megaevolucion y estoy seguro que te ayudara con tus piedras

Red:esta bien pero entregare las reservaciones y luego vamos donde el

Clemont:ok

Ash:bien ya le dije pero me llevare a los demas pokemon

Red:ash solo llevaras uno

Ash:por que?

Red:vas a un restaurant no aun gimnasio(serio)

Ash:esta bien*rayos como me intimida cuando se pone serio*

Red:por cierto ash toma esto(entregandole una pokebola)

Ash:para que me das esto?

Red:le entregas a serena creo que se que pasara en ese restaurant

Ash:en serio? que?

Red:lo averiguaras por tu cuenta

Ash:Bueno

Red:bien mientras tanto ponte esto(entregandole una bolsa)

Ash:ok

Media Hora Despues

Red:ash,serena vamos!(gritando)

Ash:enseguida bajo

Serena:esta bien ya bajo

Al bajar se podia ver que ash llevaba un traje negro a su medida mientras que serena usaba un vestido rosa y red solo usaba su ropa habitual

Red:Bien los dejare muy cerca del restaurant

Ash y Serena:esta bien

Red: mientras tanto toma serena(entregandole las reservaciones)

Serena:descuida las cuidare

Cuando estaban cerca del restaurant

Red:bien hasta aqui los acompaño

Ash:ok ,vamos serena(sujentandole la mano)

Serena:vamos(feliz)

En el restaurant luego dd haber entregado las reservaciones

Ash:vaya no pense que el restaurant seria tan lujoso(intentando no parecer impresionado)

Serena:si*no puedo creer que ash no me soltara la mano*(tranquila)

Mesero:disculpen que ordenaran(entregandoles la carta de menu)

Ash:deme esto por favor

Serena :a mi deme este por favor

Mientras Comian

Ash:esta muy delicioso

Serena:esto es igual

Ash:deberias probar esto(sacando dandole una cucharada a serena)

Serena:ash...?(sonrojada)

Ash:solo di aahh(tranquilo)

Serena:Esta bien aaaaaahhh*por que ash hace esto*(sonrojada)

Ash:y que tal sabe?

Serena:esta delicioso(sonrojada y feliz)

Ash:te lo dije

Serena:ahora es mi turno di aahhh(ligeramente sonrojada)

Ash:aaahhhh*red tenia razon*(tranquilo)

Serena:y decia la verdad?(ligeramente sonrojada)

Ash:si sabe increible ahora di aaahhh(dandole otro bocado a serena)

Serena:aaaaahhhh*que le dijo red?*

Y asi acabaron de Cenar hasta que

Ash:estaba delicioso

Serena:si

Presentador:bien jovenes y señoritas ya que la mayoria acabo de cenar que les parece un torneo de batallas pokemon

Publico:ssiiii

Presentador:bien ya que todos se animan sera un torneo de parejas el premio sera un regalo unico,mientras tanto vayan a aquella mesa a inscribirse

Ash:Serena te animas?

Serena:lo siento ash no traje ningun pokemon*por que se me olvido*(triste)

Ash:descuida red me dio un pokemon tuyo(sacando una pokebola)

Serena:en serio?*por que me habra mandado ese pokemon*(sorprendida)

Ash:listo te animas?

Serena:claro

Luego de que se registraran

Presentador:bien vamos a ver el prden de las batallas(mostrando una pantalla en la cual se realiza el sorteo)

Ash:mira serena tendremos el segundo combate(señalando la pantalla)

Serena:si pero me gustaria saber que pokemon me mando red(mirando su pokebola)

Ash:seguro que es froakie

Serena:si algo me dice que es ella

Ash:ella?

Serena:si este froakie es hembra

Presentador:bien la siguiente pareja del siguiente combate que pase al frente

Ash:vamos(tomandola de la mano)

Serena:si

Y asi continuaron ganando batalla tras batalla hasta que llegaron a la batalla final justo cuando ambas parejas estaban frente a frente

Presentador:bien Ash y serena ustedes iran contra Jorge y Paulaen la batalla final comiencen!

Ash:sal frogadier

Jorge:sal Pangoro

Serena:Sal Froakie

Paula:sal Braixen

Ash:Frogadier usa BURBUJAS en pangoro

Serena:tu igual froakie pero a braixen

Jorge:que rayos planean pero igual Pangoro esquivalo y usa PODER OCULTO

Paula:Braixen tu igual esquivale y usa LLAMARADA a froakie

Ash y Serena:esquivalo

En ese ataque ningun pokemon quedo dañado

Jorge:*rayos sus pokemon son muy rapidos ya se*Paula vamos con el plan

Paula:esta bien pero si sale mal podriamos perder

Jorge:descuida Pangoro Usa PODER OCULTO y luego sujeta a Frogadier

Paula:braixen usa LLAMARADA en froakie y cuando frogadier sea atrapado usa LANZALLAMAS en el

Ash:frogadier esquivalo(pero el ataque de pangoro fue mas rapido)

Serena:Froakie usa PULSO DE AGUA para detener LANZALLAMAS y cuando Braixen se descuide usa BURBUJAS en ambos pokemon

En ese choque Frogadier recibio de lleno el ataque combinado de Pangoro y Braixen mientras que serena ya habia logrado su plan

Ash:bien frogadier usa BURBUJAS en pangoro

Serena:tu igual Froakie

Jorge:liberate con FUERZA pangoro

Paula:Braixen tu intenta liberarte con LANZALLAMAS

En ese momento Ninguno de los pokemon logro liberarse

Ash y Serena:bien ahora usa PULSO DE AGUA

Jorge:Paula sera mejor intentar derribar a uno de ello pangoro usa PODER OCULTO en frogadier

Paula:tu usa LLAMARADA en frogadier

Justl cuando ambos ataque llegaban a frogadier,froakie empujo a frogadier intentado protegerse con PULSO DE AGUA lo cual no le funciono y recibio mucho daño de ambos ataques Mientras tanto frogadier no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo y uso su PULSO DE AGUA con Braixen dejandola muy dañada

Jorge:Pangoro agarra a frogadier y usa FUERZA en el*parece que froakie no podra mas*

Paula:Bien Braixen usa LANZALLAMAS en frogadier*pobre froakie no pense que haria eso por ayudar a su compañero*

Ash:bien frogadier esquivalo

Serena:Froakie puedes continuar?(deprimida)

Froakie:froa..kie!(intentando levantarse)

En ese choque Frogadier intento esquivar pero no logro haciendo que Pangoro comenzara a cargar un golpe super fuerte Mientras que braixen desde lejos alistaba su ataque pero de repente froakie aparecio delante de pango usando PULSO DE AGUA logrando impactar en el pokemon luego braixen comenzo a utilizar LANZALLAMAS pero froakie intento defender con PULSO DE AGUA pero fallo y recibio el daño

Ash:frogadier ahora usa PULSO DE AGUA AL MAXIMO en Braixen

Serena:froakie levantate por favor

Jorge:pangoro intenta recuperarte*rayos no me esperaba que ese froakie se pudiera levantar y no solo eso sino que logro usar dos PULSOS DE AGUA seguidos

Paula:Braixen esquivalo

Froakie:Froa...(comenzando a brillar)

Ash y Serena:no me digas que...

El ataque de frogadier fallo y pangoro logro recuperarse mientras que froakie evoluciono en Frogadier

Ash:bien ahora es el momento Frogadier usa multiplicacion en Pangoro

Jorge:pangoro estate atento y cuando sepas donde esta el verdadero usas FUERZA

Serena:bien frogadier me gustaria que uses tu maxima velocidad y uses AS AEREO en Braixen

Paula:braixen esquivalo

En ese ataque el braixen de paula quedo fuera de combate mientras que pangoro no lograba distimguir al frogadier de ash

Serena:ahora frogadier usa MULTIPLICACION en pangoro y cuando se despiste usa PULSO DE AGUA AL MAXIMO

Jorge:pangoro sigue atento cuando sientas que el verdadero se acerca usa FUERZA

Ash:frogadier has lo mismo que dijo serena

Luego de esa orden se pudo ver que pangoro no esquivo los ataques de los frogadier de ash y serena dejandolo fuera de combate

Presentador:Señoritas y jovenes tenemos a la pareja ganadora Ash y serena pueden acercarse

En eso ash y serena se ponen al lado del presentador

Presentador:bien ash y serena su premio por haber ganado el torneo es...

un huevo pokemon!

Ash:genial y de que es?

Presentador:es una sorpresa muchas gracias por participar del torneo de parejas hasta luego

Despues de salir del restaurant

Ash:no crees que fue un gran dia serena?(sujetandole la mano)

Serena:si que lo fue no pense que ganariamos

Ash:sii

Serena:ash?

Ash:dime

Serena:por que hoy actuaste asi normalmente el ash que conosco no me tomaria de la mano

Ash:bueno es que red me dijo...

Flashback

Red:Escuchame ash cuando estes con serena asegurate de portarte bien y recuerda tomale la mano

Ash:por que?

Red:bueno te dire que al restaurant al que vas es elegante y es para que serena se sienta mejor

Ash:esta bien

Fin Flashback

Serena:creo que tuvo razon

Ash:si pero hasta yo me siento mejor tomandote la mano

Serena:en serio?

Ash:si mira ya llegamos

Serena:sii sera mejor que dentremos

Ash:si bueno me retiro cuidas bien del huevo

Serena:claro

Continuara...

Espero que les guste la historia

Recuerden un review no hace daño solo motiva al autor a seguir continuando la historia

Se Despide DarkCris

Chau chau


	9. Chapter 9

Aqu est la conti espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho y les pido perdon si no actualice la anterior semana me encontraba en el hospital y perd mi cuaderno donde estaban las historias , as que os pido perd n por haberlos hecho esperar mucho Pero desde ahora sere puntual

Cap 9

Al d a siguiente despu s de la cita Con los hombres Red: buenos d as ash y buenos d as clemont Clemont: buenos d as Red Ash: buenos d as Red (Comenzando a levantarse) Red: como te fue ayer? Ash: me fue incre ble serena y yo conseguimos un huevo pokemon en un torneo de parejas Clemont: de que pokemon es? Ash: el presentador no nos lo dijo Red: supongo que sera una sorpresa Ash: tienes razon Clemton: bien vamos a desayunar

Con las chicas Bonnie: Buenos dias serena Serena: buenos d as bonnie Bonnie: serena? Serena: que cosa? Bonnie: me podr as contar como te fue en la cita que tuviste con ash? Serena: no es muy interesante solo participamos en un torneo de parejas y ganamos un huevo pokemon(mostr ndole bonnie) Bonnie: as que parejas no? (Intentando poner nerviosa a serena) Serena:si ayer me alegr nunca pens que har a pareja aunque fuera en un torneo(acariciando el huevo) Bonnie: jejejeje tienes raz n aunque creo que te acercaste m s ash Serena: si yo igual pienso lo mismo(sonriendo) Bonnie: serena vamos a desayunar ya tengo hambre Serena: si vamos Mas tarde Se encontraban nuestros h roes dirigi ndose al siguiente gimnasio Ash:Red me podr as ayudar a entrenar a mis pokemon Red: claro ash si quieres hoy comenzamos Ash: esta bien pero caminaremos un poco m s Serena: ash Ash: que cosa serena? Serena: me podr as ayudar con el huevo pokemon me est cansando tenerlo en mis brazos Ash: claro(acerc ndose a serena) Red: oye ash, tu y serena parecen una pareja muy tierna y hasta ese huevo parece un hijo jajajajaja suyo(intentando poner nerviosa a serena) Bonnie: tienes raz n jajajaja Serena: ehh(sonrojada imaginando) Ash: pues me gustar a ya que serena es una persona muy buena* haber que dice ahora *  
Red: en serio? *creo que ya pico* Ash: si y no me arrepiento Red: y tu que dices serena? Serena: ehh (sonrojada por lo que dijo ash) Ash: serena? Serena: ah si a mi ash me parece qe es una persona muy determinada(ligeramente sonrojada) Ash:gracias por el halago serena Serena: no te preocupes ash Red: olviden eso, bien ash me dices que pokemon te gustar a entrenar? Ash: quisiera que frogadier sea tan fuerte como el tuyo Red: descuida te dire como Entrenarlo y el frogadier es de Serena Ash: esta bien Serena:red me podr as ayudar a entrenar a braixen Red: claro

Mas tarde al Medio Dia

Clemont de encontraba cocinando el almuerzo mientras los demas entrenaban excepto bonnie Red: bien ash y serena diganme en que quieren que mejoren sus pokemon Ash: pues yo quiero que aumente su velocidad Serena: a mi me gustar a que braixen aumente el control de sus llamas Red: mmm (sacando una pokebola) Ash: red? Red: bien ash saca a frogadier y serena saca a braixen y frogadier(arrojando una pokebola al aire) Ash y serena: esta bien (arrojando sus pokebolas) Red: bien charizard quiero que soples con tus alas ,frogadier ya sabes que hacer, ash dile a frogadier que se ponga enfrente del ataque de charizard Ash: bien, frogadier ve enfrente del ataque de charizard y intenta darle un golpe Red: serena dile a braixen que se ponga delante de charizard y que prenda su vara, dile que use su concentraci n para evitar que la llama de su vara se apague Serena: bien braixen ponte delante de charizard y conc ntrate para evitar que tu vara se apague Luego de un rato Clemont: chicos vengan vamos a almorzar Red, ash y serena: esta bien Luego del almuerzo Red: bien chicos sigan practicando tu igual frogadier Ash y Serena: esta bien Frogadier: froga(asintiendo) Mas tarde Red: bien chicos ya basta es hora de que dejen descansar a los pokemon Ash y Serena: ok Red:Ash puedes traer agua y tu serena acompa alo Serena: claro Ash: vamos ash Con Red, Clemont y Bonnie Red: oye clemont donde est el huevo de Ash y Serena? Clemont: lo tiene bonnie esta muy dedicada a cuidarlo Red: que bien Bonnie: oye red me puedes mostrar a charizard Red: claro pero no intentes molestarlo esta muy cansado(entregandole una pokebola) Bonnie: gracias vamos dedene Dedene: denene Con ash y serena Ash: mmm serena me pod s ayudar ma ana? Serena: a que ash? Ash: es que ma ana quiero tener una batalla contra tu frogadier Serena: claro ash y me puedes contestar algo Ash: que cosa queres que te conteste Serena: por que esta ma ana dijiste que era buena cuando red sugiri que eramos una buena pareja Ash: por que es la verdad eres demasiado buena para cualquier persona (mientras recog a agua del r o) Serena: gracias ash Ash: ademas ltimamente me siento muy unido a ti Serena: en serio ash? *espero que sea lo que estoy pensando *(sonrojada) Ash: por supuesto Serena: pues no te preocupes a n falta muchicimo tiempo para despedirnos Esa frase le cay como un balde de agua a ash ya que se puso a pensar Serena: ash? Ash: descuida vamos seguro que clemont ya hizo la cena Serena: esta bien* por que no pense en lo que dije* (disimulando su tristeza) Despues de la cena En la carpa de las chicas Bonnie: oye serena cuando crees que tu huevo pokemon eclosione Serena: nose pero te agradezco que lo cuides mientras entreno Bonnie: no hay problema pero me puedes traer agua por favor(sacando un vaso) Serena: bien vengo en un rato Bonnie: te tomas tu tiempo* espero que red haga su parte*  
En la carpa de los chicos Red: oye ash puedes traer mi mochila Ash: por que? Se te olvido? Red: si ademas yo ire a traer unas bayas para charizard creo que sigue tiene hambre (comenzando a salir afuera) Ash: ok (siguiendo a red) En afuera

Red: bien ash yo vendre luego(comenzando a perderse en la espesura del bosque) Ash: esta bien* no entiendo por qu me pidi que metiera su mochila si el solo se bastaba para hacerlo* Serena: ash? Que haces ac afuera? TuAsh: nada solo metiendo la mochila de red Serena: ah ok Ash: serena, te gustar a ir a dar una caminata? Serena: si ash me gustar a Ash: bien vamos luego de que mete la mochila de red Serena: claro mientras yo ir darle su agua a bonnie Luego de un rato Ash: serena Serena: que pasa? Ash: ayer te divertiste? Serena: claro pero por que me preguntas eso? Ash: es que ayer creo que solo fui yo el que se divirti Serena: descuida ayer nos divertimos los dos es mas ganamos un huevo pokemon Ash: si espero que lo cuides bien Serena: como? No lo cuidare solo ash es nuestro huevo pokemon Ash: esta bien pero ser tuyo ya que tu lo cuidaras perfectamente Serena: gracias por el alago pero eso lo decidiremos despu s Ash: descuida por cierto serena te puedo preguntar algo? Serena: claro ash que es? *que querr preguntarme? *  
Ash: por que te cortaste el cabello?(se alando el pelo de serena )  
Serena: ah es que luego del incidente que tuve en mi primer perfomance decid hacer un cambio Ash: mmmm ya veo, ven nos sentaremos ac (sent ndose en una peque a elevaci n de tierra) Serena: buena idea (comenzando a sentarse al lado de Ash)  
Ash: serena que planteas acer lego de convertirte en reyna de malos Serena: pues no estoy pensando en eso asumo que me falta mucho camino que te recorrer y tu que haras luego de la liga? Ash: yo creo que ire a kanto y tal ves rete de nuevo a esa liga o hiria a otra regi n que conozco visitar a mis amigos Serena: oye ash me podr as decir donde es la regi n en donde hay concursos pokemon Ash: mmmm pues seria Hoenn y Sinnoh planeas ir all despues de kalos? Serena: si aunque falta mucho tiempo para eso Ash: tienes razon(levantandose) pero mientras vamos a descansar un poco (d ndole una mano para ayudar a serena) Serena: gracias ash(tomando la mano de Ash)  
Justo cuando serena se estaba por levantar escuchan un fuerte rugido que hace que serena se asuste y tropiece llev ndose a ash al piso , quedando frente a frente (ash en el piso y serena encima de el) Ash: *por qu no puedo moverme? Aunque no me importa se v muy bella con la Luz de luna*  
Serena: *por que ash me mira tan fijamente tengo que controlarme no debo sonrojarme* En esa pocision se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Red: achuuu parece que me resfriare (escuchandose sus pasos. Acercarse Ash:serena puedes levantarte? *rayos red por qu apareciste de repente* Serena: claro ash* te debo una red nose si hubiera aguantado la mirada de Ash* (comenzando a levantarse )  
Red: hola ash y serena que hacen? Ash: a nada solo fuimos a dar un paseo Serena: ehh si Red: bien deber an ir a sus caras si no se resfriaran Ash y Serena: esta bien

Continuara

Espero que les haiga gustado el cap tulo el siguiente cap tulo sera puntual Recuerden un review no hace da o solo hace que el autor mejore sus capitulos

se despide CRIS... 


	10. Capitulo 10

Aquí tenéis la conti de esta historia y si agradezco el comentario (a decir verdad hasta yo lo sentí raro como si…)

Veré si puedo ser un poco más específico en la historia

Nota: pokemon no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri

Aclaraciones para entender un poco mejor la historia

(Acciones )

"Emociones"

*pensamientos *

Cap 10

Luego de que ash y serena se despidieran y dentraran a sus respectivas carpas , Red dentro justo después de que ambos se despidieran

En el amanecer por las 5:00 am.

Red: oye ash(comenzando a sacudir violentamente a ash)

Ash: que?"Molesto por la manera en qúe lo levantó"

Red: te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ash: claro dimela

Red: por qué ultimamente pareces más feliz con serena* haber qúe dice*

Ash: ehh es que… "dudando"

Clemont: que pasa por que hablan tan temprano "cansado"(mientras se frotaba los ojos)

Red: nada solo le preguntaba a ash por qué últimamente se le ve más feliz con serena

Clemont: en serio? "Dudando"

Red: si y ya pensaste ash?

Ash: si y la respuesta es por que ella y yo tuvimos muchos momentos juntos (recordando todos esos momentos)

Red: si creo que tienes razón *muy listo ash *

Clemont: oye ash es cierto que dormiste en la misma cara que serena?

Ash: si por qué?

Clemont: y no se te hace algo raro? *no me creo que ash sea tan inocente*

Ash: de hecho no, pero ella solo tenía miedo no le veo lo raro

Red:… *vaya ash piensa que eso era normal*

Clemont: ah ok *vaya ash siempre me sorprendes de cualquier manera*

Red: ash el día de la cita entre tu y serena como sentiste* dime qúe al menos eso ayudo. *

Ash: pues ese dia fue muy divertido no pensé años ganaríamos un huevo pokemon "feliz"

Red: ash me puedes decir que piensas de Serena?

Ash: pues pienso que ella es buena, lista, bella y muy amigable con las personas* por qué dije que es bella? *

Red: ah ok *creo que esta sintiendo algo pero no sabe qúe es*

Mas tarde

Ash, serena, Bonnie, clemont y red se encontraban desayunando con todos sus pokemon fuera hasta qúe

????:oye ese no es goomy

Ash: quien habla(comenzando a levantarse)

Cuidador del Manantial: hola goomy hace mucho tiempo qúe no se te veía

Despues de eso goodra fue hacia esa persona

Goodra: goodra "feliz"

Cuidador del Manantial:quien diría que lograras alcanzar tu evolución final si qúe te hiciste fuerte goomy(acariciando la cabeza de goodra)

Ash: disculpe quien es usted(poniéndose frente al señor)

Cuidador del Manantial:mil disculpas joven, yo soy el Cuidador del Manantial

Ash: y de que conoce a goodra?

Cuidador del Manantial:yo cuide a goodra y a sus amigos cuando atacaron la reserva el logro subirse en un Swandoll. logrando escapar

Ash: quien le atacó?

Cuidador del Manantial:fueron los pokemon tipo insecto y hay un Florcheds que los comanda

Serena: eso debe explicar por qué goodra tenía miedo cuando lo encontramos

Bonnie: que pena

Ash: nos puede llevar ahí por favor

Cuidador del Manantial:claro me dirigía precisamente ahí, vamos acompañenme

Mas tarde nuestros heroes se encontraban en el parque de donde goodra encontró a sus amigos

Ash: miren se ve que goodra los extraño mucho

Serena: si

Red: oiga y sabe como fue qúe goodra se fue de aca

Cuidador del Manantial:pues verán goodra y sus amigos vivían felices hasta que vinieron otros pokemon por el manantial ya qúe que sus aguas pueden curar ciertas enfermedades

De repente aparecieron todos los pokemon tipo insecto y comenzaron a atacar a los amigos de goodra y este se lastimo por protegerlos

Cuidador del Manantial: ash no interfieras sino nos atacaran a nosotros

Ash: esta bien "enojado"

Mas tarde después de curar a los pokemon qúe salieron lastimados

Red: disculpe señor usted sabe por qué esos pokemon vinieron

Cuidador del Manantial: a decir verdad no ellos vinieron y comenzaron a atacar a los amigos de goodra para que se alejen

Red: serena me puedes acompañar? (Caminando hacia afuera )

Serena: claro(siguiendo a red)

Clemont: disculpe usted intento apaciguar la pelea entre los pokemon

Ash:… *por que red se llevó Serena *(mirando hacia afuera)

Cuidador del Manantial: siempre lo intente pero nunca funcionó siempre me comenzaban a atacar y tenia que retroceder, simplemente los amigos de goodra perdían y tenían que alejarse del manantial para evitar que salgan lastimados

Clemont: mmmm…

Mientras tanto afuera

Serena: para que quisiste que te acompañe red?

Red: por qué crees que algunos pokemon lucharían contra otros solo por un manantial que cura ciertas enfermedades?

Serena: pues yo creo que sería por que ellos quieren ayudar a alguien

Red: si, pero no entiendo por qué los pokemon siguen atacando a los amigos de goodra

Serena: mmmm… nose

Red: me puedes ayudar mas tarde?

Serena: para?

Red: quiero que me ayudes a averiguar por que siguen atacando

Serena: ok, pero por que no le dijiste a ash?

Red: dudo que el sea muy discreto, ademas dentraremos en la aquella cueva(señalando a una cueva en Medio del paisaje)

Serena: por que dentraremos ahí?

Red: es el único lugar que aparenta esconder a algún pokemon enfermo

Serena: esta bien

DESPUÉS DE ESO

ash y sus amigos se encontraban cenando hasta que

Red: disculpe señor que tipo de pokemon atacaron a los amigos de goodra?

Cuidador del Manantial:son del tipo insecto

Ash: red para que quieres saber eso?

Red: bueno hoy iré a averiguar por que esos pokemon siguen atacando a los amigos de goodra

Cuidador del Manantial:red te diría que no vayas solo

Red: descuide no lo haré, serena irá conmigo

Bonnie: y por qué irán solo ustedes dos? (Usando un tono picaron)

Ash al escuchar eso sintió como si algo le ardiera dentro de su cuerpo

Red: por qué clemont es un poco lento para correr y ash dudo que no haga mucho ruido

Bonnie: ah y yo? (Señalándose a sí misma)

Red: seguro que tu querrías acariciar a todos

Bonnie: esta bien (sentándose)"ligeramente molesta"

Ash: oye red les puedo acompañar?

Red: pero prometes no hacer mucho ruido?

Ash: si

Red: está bien pero cuidado no quiero que nos ataquen

Ash: ok tendré cuidado

Cuidador del Manantial: Bien les deseo suerte

MAS TARDE

Red se encontraba explicándoles a ash y serena

Red: escuchadme solo llevarán dos pokemon y si es posible que sean del tipo fuego en caso de que nos tengamos que defender

Ash: bien yo llevaré a pikachu y a fletchingder

Serena: yo a frogadier y braixen

Red: bien vamos

Cuando se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva

Red: serena saca a braixen y dile que use su vara para iluminar el camino

Serena: esta bien, sal braixen (arrojando la pokebola)

Braixen: braixen

Serena: usa tu vara para iluminar el camino

Braixen: brai(comenzando a prender su vara)

Ash: oye red? (Susurrando)

Red: que cosa ash? (Susurrando)

Ash: aquel no es uno de las maquinas del equipo rocket? (Susurrando)

Red: bien visto ash, ve con serena y averiguen a que vinieron seguro que están involucrados

Ash: ok

Serena: braixen ven

Red: serena me puedes prestar a frogadier

Serena: claro, toma(dándole una pokebola)

Red: bien los vere luego, sal charizard

Con red.

Red: bien charizard un poco más

Charizard: rrrrr

Red: bien charizard detente creo que ya llegue al final

Al acercarse red pudo ver a un pequeño pokemon descansando en el agua y a otro durmiendo en la pared

Red: pobre seguro que este pequeño esta enfermo y seguro que el otro es el líder(mirando hacia el pokemon que descansaba en el agua)

Red: sal frogadier(aventando la pokebola con suavidad)

Frogadier: froga

Red: frogadier quiero que vayas hacia aquel pokemon y intentes convencerle de que no continúe atacando a otros pokemon, intenta convencerla de no seguir atacando a los demás pokemon que estés intentan ayudarle

Frogadier: froga (asintiendo y después dirigiéndose hacia……… .

Red pudo observar que al principio el otro pokemon se asustó por la presencia de frogadier incluso quiso comenzar a atacar , pero luego se calmó y comenzaron a charlar

Mientras tanto con ash y serena

Ash: serena qúe crees que planee el equipo rocket(susurrando )

Serena: mmmm… creo que tendría algo qúe ver con las aguas por las qúe se pelean estos pokemon(susurrando )

Ash: bien sera mejor que dentremos(abriendo lentamente la puerta del robot del equipo rocket )

Serena: ok

Ash: vamos a ver qúe es lo que planean aca, sígueme serena (comenzando a caminar a otro lado)

Serena: vale

Mas abajo

Serena: ash tenía razon ellos planean secar el río llevándose el agua en estos toneles

Ash: si pero será mejor que los detengamos (comenzando a ir donde se encontraba el equipo rocket)

Serena: si (siguiendo a ash)

Cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba ash y serena se llevaron una sorpresa

Meowth: de donde salieron bobos (sorprendiendo a ash)

Ash: pikachu usa IMPACT TRUENO

Jessie: Pumpkaboo usa BOLA SOMBRA (anulando el pokemon de pikachu)

Serena: braixen usa LANZALLAMAS

James: Inkay usa PSICORAYO (anulando el ataque de braixen)

Meowth: respondan bobos para que vinieran acá

Ash: red sospecho de alguien que estaba provocando los ataques hacia los pokemon que habitan estos lugares y veo que nose equivoco

Meowth: ese bobo no es tan bobo como pensé

James: pues bien ya que no podremos llevarnos el agua nos llevaremos a tu Pikachu, Inkay usa PSICORAYO en pikachu

Serena: braixen defiende a Pikachu con LANZALLAMAS

Jessie: Pumpkaboo usa BOLA SOMBRA

Ash: Pikachu usa ELECTROBOLA para denegar su ataque

En ese choque ningún pokemon recibió daño

Red: ash, serena salgan afuera rápido

Mewth: no los dejaremos escapar

Red: charizard usa LANZALLAMAS (haciendo retroceder al equipo rocket)

Ash: para que nos llamaste?

Red: ahora te explico, Charizard MEGAEVOLUCIONA

Serena: por qué ha… (siendo interrumpida por red)

Red: ahora MegaCharizard levanta su máquina y sueltalos cuando estés a una buena altura

James: crees que te dejaremos hacer eso?, inkay usa PSICORAYO

Serena: braixen usa LANZALLAMAS para cancelar su ataque

Justo después de ese choque de ataques la máquina de equipo rocket fue elevándose

Red: ahora MegaCharizard aviéntalos con toda tu fuerza

Después de esa orden Megacharizard aventó la máquina del equipo rocket

Dentro de la Maquina

Jessie: qué pasó?

James: el torpe nos elevó con su pokemon y luego nos acento

Meowth: que raro pensé que nos haríamos más daño

Cuando meowth término de hablar comenzaron a salir chispas y de repente el equipo rocket salió volando

James, Jessie y meowth: el equipo rocket fue vencido otra ves(mientras se perdían en la distancia)

Ash: ese era tu plan?

Red: algo así pero salió mejor de lo que planeaba

Serena:y red lograste arreglar el lio entre los pokemon

Red:frogadier se encarga de eso

Ash:bueno vamos a ver si se arreglo todo

Al llegar pudieron ver que florcheds no los quería atacar

Red:frogadier lo lograste?

Frogadier:froga(asintiendo)

Red:frogadier le dijiste que goodra y sus amigos no los atacaran?

Frogader:froga(asintiendo)

Ash:entonces red ya no atacaran a los amigos de goodra?

Red:si creo

Serena:entonces goodra estará feliz

Red:ash tendras que explicarle a goodra

Ash:claro

Continuara…….

Bien hasta aquí llego el cap espero que les guste

Recuerden un review no hace daño solo motiva al auto r a hacer mejores capítulos

Perdón por no subir la historia el martes pensé que ya la había subido pero no me equivoque recién me fije ayer y me lleve un gran sorpresa XD

Se despide Crist…………..


End file.
